


Where The Summer Ends

by littledaybreaker



Category: Bandom, Kings of Leon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:24:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledaybreaker/pseuds/littledaybreaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I offered him a bite of my strawberry shortcake ice cream stick and we've been together ever since." I found that little quote from Jessie so charming that I had to write the story of how Nathan met Jessie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading an interview with Jessie Baylin and she described how she met Nate. I found it all so charming that it had to be written. Title is from Ryan Adams' "Nuclear", which he describes writing as such:  
> ""Nuclear" comes from a session in Nashville with The Pink Hearts, recorded after Gold. But the song was written in LA. It's a reaction to meeting someone pretty intense. It's a song about change." I thought it was only fitting to use as the title.
> 
> This chapter technically has two parts, but since part 2 is strictly porny I decided to break it into two parts in case people don't want to read the porny stuff. Everybody wins!

"That looks really good."  
Jessie turned, (rather unattractively) licking a drip off her arm, and regarded the guy. He was tall (although to be fair, everyone was kind of tall to Jessie, for the most part) and muscular, with striking blue eyes and long hair tied back in a ponytail, familiar in some way Jessie couldn't place. She smiled at him, and he smiled back, such a brilliant, sweet smile that Jessie temporarily forgot herself. She extended the ice cream bar to him. "Want some?" she asked, and instead of taking the bar from her, he very charmingly bent down and took a bite. "Good," he said decisively, regarding her with such intensity that Jessie, suddenly embarrassed, became really interested in her shoes.   
The guy extended his hand. "Nate," he said. Jessie took his hand, forcing herself to look up at him. "Jessie," she replied.   
"Nice to meet you, Jessie," he said. "Thanks for the ice cream."  
"Any time," she said softly, almost shyly, nothing like herself.   
With a little wave, he walked away, and Jessie watched him go. Maybe she had imagined it, but she was pretty sure he'd held her hand a touch longer than was necessary. 

"What are you daydreaming about?" Caleb asked sullenly, and Nate lifted his sunglasses to stare at him.   
"Nothin'," he said, although he had, in fact, been daydreaming about soft blonde hair, twinkly dark eyes, and strawberry shortcake ice cream. "The hell is your problem?"  
Caleb launched into a long rant about Matt and Jared's shenanigans and the fact that Nacho had spent every second they had been here--all 172,800 of them (he had _counted_ )--talking to Sydney. Not smoking or drinking or checking out bands, just talking to Sydney, which was not only lame and boring but also made Caleb feel *totally left out*. 

Nate had honestly tuned him out halfway through the part of the rant about Matt and Jared--his daydream about Jessie was far and away more interesting--but something that Caleb said made his head snap up.   
"I swear to God, if you ever meet a girl and get boring like Nacho I am going to seriously fucking kill myself. Take a gun to my head and pull the fucking trigger."  
"Uhh...right." Nate stood up. "I gotta go. We'll have a beer later, okay?"  
"Better not be a girl!" Caleb yelled after him, but Nate was already gone. 

By some divine miracle, it didn't take him long to find Jessie, who was perched in a shade tent writing frantically in a spiral-bound notebook. Nate sat down next to her. "Hey," he said, "I owe you an ice cream."  
She looked startled, as if she had not expected to see him again but was not altogether unhappy about it. "I think I'm good," she said, closing her notebook and getting to her feet. "Wanna walk with me?"  
Nate got to his feet too, dusting himself off and nodding. He didn't know what it was about her, but there was something that made him forget his carefully-constructed chilled out drummer persona and brought him back to the sweet, shy, awkward boy he had once been. The only things he knew about her were that her name was Jessie and that she liked strawberry shortcake ice cream, but somehow he felt like he could fall in love with her. 

They walked in relative silence for a few minutes, enjoying everything going on and, at least in Nate's case, the company. Finally, he broke the silence by asking, "Where are you from?"  
"New Jersey. What about you?"  
"Here. Well, sort of." From there he started talking about Oklahoma and Louisiana and moving around, which somehow led into his father's preaching and growing up poor and sheltered before he and Caleb had come to Nashville and Matt and Jared had followed.   
"I'm sorry," he said when he finally ran out of things to say. "I've never told anyone that much about me in one shot."  
"It's okay." Jessie reached for his hand. "I liked hearing about it."  
Nate looked down at their intertwined hands and grinned in spite of himself.   
They walked hand in hand for awhile, and Jessie told him about growing up in New Jersey and her parents' restaurant, about going to high school in Manhattan  and writing poetry that had turned into songs and how the universe had led her to LA but how she had known that she wanted to sing ever since she was ten years old and she heard Billie Holiday for the first time, and Nate told her he hadn't known he wanted to be in a rock band until he was. 

They talked about everything they could think of, and when they finally ran out of things to talk about, Nate bent down and kissed her. "I think God put you and your ice cream in front of the portapotties just for me," he said.   
Jessie smiled. "You said you don't believe in God anymore."  
"You make me want to rethink that."  
Jessie stood on tiptoe and kissed him again. Yes, he was definitely rethinking that. 

"Me and Nacho are going to the beer tent now," Caleb said. "You coming?"  
Nate had spent the better part of three hours with Jessie, talking and walking around and maybe doing a little kissing, and when they had parted ways, she gave him her number and made him promise to call, not that he needed much encouragement on that front.   
Firing off a quick text to Jessie ('bro says going 2 beer. coming?') , he glanced up. "Yeah, sure. Do you mind if I bring someone?"  
"Yes," Caleb replied automatically.   
Nate rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Let's go get a beer."

"Jessie, this is my brother Caleb and my cousin Nacho--uh, Christopher. Nacho, Caleb, this is Jessie." Nate gestured at the two guys with him, and Jessie waved, considering making a joke about meeting the family already but thinking better of it at the last minute.   
"Where did you come from?" the one Nate had introduced as Caleb demanded. Jessie was momentarily blindsided, but Nate punched him in the arm in warning. "I stole her ice cream," he explained. "I had to make up for it somehow."  
Nacho laughed, but Caleb didn't even crack a smile. "I told you not to invite anyone," he grumbled.  
"And I told you too bad." Nate put a protective (or maybe possessive--either way, she wasn't complaining) hand on her back. "Come on, Jess, let me buy you a drink."

"Don't mind Caleb," he said once they we out of his earshot. "He can be a miserable fuck sometimes, but he'll get over it." Handing over her beer, he kissed her nose, which made her giggle. She didn't usually get ridiculous over guy attention--not outwardly, anyway--but there was something about Nate that made her feel a little giggly and stupid. She liked it, and Nate wasn't complaining, so she supposed it wasn't much of a bad thing at all. 

They sat down in the grass and Caleb moodily sipped his beer while Jessie asked Nacho how they got Nacho out of Christopher, prompting him to launch into a long-winded and hilarious story about magic mushrooms and Christmas Eve and Nathan and Caleb thinking that his legs looked like a nacho. He hated it at first, so naturally it had stuck. The story made her laugh so hard she almost fell over, and Nate was pretty sure he was in love with her already. 

At the end of the night he walked her back to her hotel, holding her hand tight, and when they finally arrived he kissed her so deeply she felt a little dizzy when they pulled apart.   
"Thanks for making today the best day of my life," he said earnestly. She looked down at her shoes, a blush creeping across her cheeks. "Thank you," she echoed.   
"See you tomorrow?" Nate asked, but his arms, still tight around her waist, said that he wasn't really ready to say goodnight yet. Neither was Jessie, so she stood on her toes, brushing her lips against his ear. "Come upstairs with me," she murmured, dragging him toward the elevator before she lost her nerve.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the porny part of chapter 1, basically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if this is awful, please, please tell me. I rarely ever write anything that isn't just fade-to-black and I am nervous!

They managed to keep their hands off of each other until they were in her room, but as soon as the door was closed, all bets were off. Nate shoved her against the wall, pinning her with one hand, the one that wasn't pinning her tangling in her hair, tugging sharply--sharply enough to make Jessie moan. Her own hands were everywhere, running over his back, under his shirt, digging into soft skin when he tugged on her hair. 

They stood there kissing like that until Nate started to get impatient, pushing his hips into hers and kissing his way down her neck, and she sighed he make softly, lifting her arms over her head to let him pull off her shirt. 

She had done this once before, with the boy she had dated for the last two years of high school and the first year she was in LA, until, at the end of one of his visits, four days after she lost her virginity to him, he had told her that he'd rather spend time with his friend than with her and dumped her. She had never much pegged herself as the type to bring random dudes up to her room, but then again, there had never really been many random dudes like Nate. 

She didn't have much time to think about it, though, because Nate's hands were at the button of her jeans, sliding them off her hips, his hand reaching into her underwear to find her clit, making her head knock against the wall and eliciting a surprised "oh".   
"God, you're wet," he mumbled against her neck, and she was, embarrassingly so, her body betraying just how much she wanted this--wanted him. She whimpered, canting her his toward him and reaching for his waistband, shoving his jeans down to take him into her hand, giving him a few firm strokes before guiding him into her. 

He was bigger than she expected, and it took her a moment to adjust, holding him still with a hand on his hip and kissing him deeply until she felt like she could move, rocking her hips up into his, slowly at first, letting it build. He supported them with a strong drummer's arm on the wall and one at her waist, pinning her, and nothing had ever felt quite so good.   
"Nathan," she groaned, and apparently he liked that, because he responded by thrusting into her harder than before, the hand on her waist moving to touch her clit again. 

Neither of them lasted much longer--it only took a few more thrusts before Nate came with a grunt and Jessie followed close behind, gasping and trembling and whispering his name over and over like it was precious to her. 

"Dude," Nate laughed, brushing sweaty hair off his forehead.   
Jessie briefly considered teasing him about calling her 'dude', but she was too fuzzily blissed-out to care. Everything he did, from stealing her ice cream to calling her 'dude' after he had just given her a mind-blowing orgasm, just made her feel good on a level she hadn't known existed before this afternoon. She didn't know much of anything about him, but what she did know was that she wanted to keep him around for a long, long time. 

When he finally pulled out of her, Nate kissed her soundly before scooping her up and tossing her on the bed, snuggling in next to her. They laid in silence, listening to each other breathing, for several minutes, until Jessie was too sleepy to possibly keep her eyes open any longer and drifted off, safe in Nate's arms.


End file.
